Unfinished Story I: Wind Song
by Julie Horwitz
Summary: An evil sorceress wants to add Agrabah to her growing empire. An unfinished novel.


** Disclaimer:  ** This is a work of fanfiction. The characters appearing from the "Aladdin" cartoon series belong to Walt Disney. All others are of my own creation.  
All comments and questions are welcome and may be e-mailed to me at

** Author's Notes:  ** This is another work-in-progress that was never finished. I wrote this one in high school, again hoping to author a complete novel. However, unlike the "X-Men" story fragment, this one I plan on eventually finishing.  
This was originally intended to be a cross-over between the "Aladdin" series and "Pocahontas". I actually have two or three versions of a completed outline. However, when "Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World" was released, my outlines became obsolete. (As anyone who saw it knows, John Smith is out and John Rolfe is in!) So, any future versions of this story may involve another Disney cartoon. (One idea I have been toying with is "Tarzan".) Enjoy what I've written so far and, who knows, another version may appear in a few years!  
On an interesting side note, the character of Keryl was a clone of Xena the Warrior Princess, a fact which would have been revealed much later in the story.

Working Title: ** _ Wind Song _ **   
by  
Julie Horwitz

** _ Prologue _ **  
"You're only making this harder for yourself," the woman said. She was hovering high above the floor, her body surrounded by a glowing aura. "Surrender your kingdom to me and I'll let you go." She tossed her full mane of blonde hair, "What exactly is it that you don't understand?"

"It's you who doesn't understand! This is mine!" the young man standing below her shouted defiantly.

"Really? I would have never guessed!" she told him sarcastically. "Now, I'll give you one last chance." She outstretched her right arm in front of her and seemed to admire her spread fingers as she added, "And, please do use your common sense. It's a lot less painful that way."

Mozenrath, self-proclaimed ruler of the Land of the Black Sand, was seething with rage. This woman had come out of nowhere, defeated his Mamluks, and demanded that he turn over his home to her. She had some nerve to try and throw him out. Who did she think she was, anyway? She did not know who she was starting up with!

"I've worked too long and hard to get where I am," he told her. "The answer is still no." Mozenrath pulled himself up taller and raised his black gloved right hand. "So, I suggest that you leave my kingdom now. Or else!" A blast of blue-black energy streaked from his gauntlet towards the woman.

As it had before, the magical blast dissipated as it contacted her invisible protective barrier. "Or else what?" She waited a moment, looking around as if something was about to happen. "Oh, was that it?" she asked. She twisted a strand of her long hair around a finger and seemed to regard him with amusement. "I can see that you still haven't figured it out that your pathetic little glove is useless against me. My magic is just better than yours. Face it, you're a has-been!"

She sighed loudly. "Well, I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way. And, you looked so reasonable too!" Her expression then turned thoughtful as she raised her own right hand, palm facing outward. "I guess it's true what they say. You men are all alike!" A streak of energy erupted out of her hand.

It struck him straight in the chest and sent him sprawling across the chamber. His body was slammed against the far wall. He felt as if the heavy stones had shattered every bone is his body. He had never been in such agonizing pain in his entire life. Even using his gauntlet was less excruciating.

Mozenrath gazed weakly up at the strange woman. Her face was a mirror of calm, yet he knew she was getting impatient with him. She had struck him down many times before during the course of the encounter, but never as forcefully as this. This was not over. He would not let her get what she so strongly desired. He was still the most powerful sorcerer around here!

The stranger lowered herself to the ground in front of him. She kneeled down, pressing her face very close to his. Her blue eyes were smoldering with anger and impatience.

Her expression suddenly softened. "I told you I always get my way, little man. But you just wouldn't listen, now would you?" She smiled at him and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "It's been fun, but now I have other kingdoms to annex. So, you take yourself and your little whatever-it-is and get out of my new home."

"You're insane," he told her. He painfully leaned back against the wall.

"Oh, I didn't know that! How thoughtful of you to tell me," the woman said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She stood up and blew him a kiss. "I do strongly suggest you leave before I ask Keryl to escort you out."

She motioned to the doorway and another woman came into view for the first time. She was extremely tall, taller than him, with an assorted arsenal attached to her body by belts, sheaths, and the like. She was holding a sword the size of her arm as if it was a child's plaything. Her mouth was set in a cruel smirk.

The mysterious woman turned back to Mozenrath. "I can be a very patient woman. I personally don't like to push people into things. My friend Keryl here has no such compunctions. She won't be as tolerant of you as I have." She nodded to her second-in-command, who gently bounced her sword blade against her palm. "She loves a good fight and has no qualms about who she picks one with. And, she's never lost one yet." She smiled at Keryl. "She is the perfect warrior."

Xerxes, Mozenrath's sidekick and pet, flew out from his hiding place to hover beside his master. He had run away to safety when the fighting began. He looked at Mozenrath and awaited instructions.

Just as the woman turned to leave the room, Mozenrath got up from the floor and called after her, "This isn't over yet. I will get my desert back from you."

She stopped walking, turned around, and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, I really doubt that. As Keryl here will tell you, I was going easy on you. Be glad I think you're kind of cute." Almost as an afterthought, she said, "But, if you want to try it, be my guest."

"Fortunately for you, I'm not in the mood. But I will be back to take from you what's rightfully mine," he promised her. "I will rule the Seven Deserts. No one, especially you, can stop me."

She laughed mockingly. "I'll look forward to that day, but I don't plan on losing any sleep over it. You pose no threat to me."

Now it was his turn to smile. "We'll see about that in the future. Farewell, for now." There was a blinding flash of light and both Mozenrath and Xerxes were gone.

Keryl, sheathing her sword, turned to her mistress, "That went well. So, what's next on our agenda?"

Runa, sorceress supreme, just smiled.

((((())))))

** _ Chapter One _ **  
The sun was shining brightly in the sky, hanging high above the marketplace of Agrabah. There was not a cloud visible for miles.

Princess Jasmine, daughter of the sultan, and her fianc, Aladdin, were out on a date. It was a rare occasion when the two of them could get away together alone. They had a knack for finding adventure and danger wherever they went. Times like this were very special to them.

They walked through the marketplace hand in hand, just enjoying one another's company. People who saw them go by immediately knew that they were devoted to one another, even if they did not know who they really were. This was mostly due to the hooded cloak Jasmine wore to avoid any unwanted attention.

"I can't remember the last time we got away like this," Jasmine said dreamily. "Just the two of us." She gave Aladdin's hand a little squeeze.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Aladdin agreed, "And, we don't even have to worry about the guys. That new game Genie came up with should keep them busy all day."

Jasmine heaved a contented sigh. It seemed to be a perfect day. No villains attacking, the "boys" were busy, and she had Aladdin all to herself. What could possibly be better?

The marketplace was very crowded that day. People bustled from one stand to another. Purchases and returns were being made left and right. Sounds of haggling, laughter, and parents shouting for their children to stop running around filled the air. It was a warm and friendly atmosphere that everyone enjoyed.

They walked along for a little while longer and then decided to rest on a short stone wall. They watched all the different types of people go by. Young and old, rich and poor. The marketplace was teeming with all walks of life.

Jasmine laid her head down on Aladdin's shoulder. He had seemed uneasy when they had left the palace that morning. She wondered what was bothering him.

After a little while, Jasmine noticed Aladdin tense up slightly and shift restlessly on the wall. "What's on your mind?" she asked. Maybe he would tell her what was the matter.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just thinking about stuff." He turned to her. "You ever get the feeling that something's not right?" he asked her.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with today? Aladdin, it's our first date in a few weeks. We haven't had a good break from adventuring in a while," Jasmine said. "Try to relax. It's nice to have you all to myself for once."

"Yeah, it's great having you with me too. But, it's just that I've got this feeling. It's like I've got this hunch that something excit-, uh, bad is about to happen," Aladdin told her.

So, that was it. He was unhappy that nothing was happening! He was bored! Of all the things to lie to her about! She felt her temper flaring, but kept it in check.

She shook her head. He would always try to lie for her benefit, but it always backfired. He was probably the worst liar she had ever met! She could read him like a book!

"You just can't stand that's there's no excitement and adventure today, you mean," she accused him. "Oh, try and enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts. You might actually like it."

He smiled at her. "You're right. I think I know the perfect thing to help me relax."

"And, what's that?" she questioned him.

"Just this." He leaned in, pushed back her hood, and kissed her passionately.

"Did it work?"

"I'm not sure. Let me try it again," Aladdin said, grinning rakishly at her.

((((())))))

Runa stood on a dune overlooking Agrabah. It was small for a kingdom, but she might as well see if it was worthy of her rule. She would not settle for anything mediocre, that was a given. But, for some unknown reason, she felt drawn to this place.

She glanced down at her garb. She was dressed as a well-to-do merchant woman who was traveling alone. The outfit was not to her taste, but it would have to do. Her usual outfits of gauzy silk and much exposed skin would impede upon her attempts to observe the city unnoticed.

Her perfectly flawless cover story would be that she was going to the palace to offer her services to the Sultan, but she was extremely lost since she was new to the city. Unfortunately, part of the persona she was to assume was being nice and friendly. She barely held back her revulsion.

If there was one thing she hated most, it was goodness. The thought of having to be sweet to one of those commoners in the city gave her the chills. Once, long ago, she had almost chosen a peaceful, common life over world domination. But, it was now in the past and her path had been set. She put aside her private thoughts and set her mind to the business at hand.

She waved her hand in the air and an image of Keryl appeared in front of her. "I'm going in now. Do you remember the plan?"

The Amazonian nodded, "Yes. My warriors and I will be there. The palace guards present no threat to me."

"I'm sure they don't. Just make sure you don't kill them. I'm in need of more slaves and I know how you tend to get carried away," Runa said. She adjusted her veils slightly. "All I ask for is for you not to fail me."

"I won't! Your will shall be done," Keryl vowed.

"Be on your way then. Victory will, as usual, be ours," Runa told her. Another wave of her hand and the vision vanished. She smiled to herself. She just loved being in control.

((((())))))

Keryl stood on the other side of the city. The vision of Runa faded away into nothingness as she broke off contact. Her lips curled into a wicked smile. Her leader was away and now it was time for her to play. She decided she was ready to set her own secret plans into action. She was prepared to rid herself of that power-hungry woman and come into her own power.

Keryl had patiently waited for the perfect time to strike. She had served as Runa's second-in-command for far too long. She was finished with letting herself be pushed around. It was her turn to take control. She was ready to lead her own forces to instill terror into the innocent.

It was her greatest dream to conquer a city on her own. Working for Runa had given her plenty of practice, She longed to prove that she was her own woman, not someone else's toy. And, she had already picked the perfect target-Agrabah. She would let Runa have her fun and then she would pull the power right out from under her.

((((())))))

Runa walked down the streets of Agrabah. She was unimpressed. It was a small city filled with simple people. It would be a quaint addition to her month-old empire, which presently only consisted of the Land of the Black Sand.

Now that had been a fun challenge, she thought. That incompetent boy Mozenrath had fancied himself all-powerful. Well, she had enjoyed giving him a rude awakening. His citadel now served her needs as a home and base of operations. All his magic items were now hers.

She had not forgotten that he had sworn revenge. She did not even bother to worry about it. He was only prepared for a magical confrontation. He was in for a big surprise. She was a martial arts expert as well and stronger than anybody else knew. Not even Keryl was aware of her abilities.

Keryl. The woman was the most vicious warrior Runa had ever seen. She should be, for she was exactly what Runa had created her to be. Now, she was planning a little rebellion. It was exactly as expected.

She was about to head for the rendez-vous point when a disgusting display of romance caught her eye. Two teens were making out on a stone wall. They looked to be about seventeen and eighteen years old.

Upon closer examination, the boy was quite cute. Very attractive actually. Runa had seen many handsome men, but this one took her breath away. She decided that she had to have him. And, she always got what she wanted. The guy's girlfriend was unusually pretty herself, but Runa knew the girl paled in comparison to her own beauty. She was irresistible.

She decided taking over the kingdom could wait a little while longer. She was going to walk over there and introduce herself to the man of her dreams.

((((())))))

"That's much better now," Aladdin told Jasmine. He draped his arm around her and he pulled her close. "I'm just going to have to make the most of our day off."

"I'll make sure you do," she assured him.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you, but I'm in need of some assistance," said a strange female voice. "Can you two help me?"

They both looked up to see a tall woman standing there. She had long blonde hair that she wore in an elaborate braid and was clothed in an expensive-looking dress. She smiled warmly at them.

"Who are you?" Jasmine questioned the newcomer. Something about this woman set off warning bells in her head. She seemed friendly, but she sent chills up Jasmine's spine. There was something very wrong here and she intended to find out what.

The woman looked nonplused and said, "How rude of me! I'm so flustered, I keep forgetting formalities! My name is Runa."

Aladdin extended his hand, "I'm Aladdin, And, this is Jasmine."

Runa accepted the proffered hand. "I'm truly sorry to bother you, but I need some help finding my way. You see, I am a traveling merchant and have come to offer my wares. Unfortunately, I have never been to this city and have gotten myself completely lost."

"We'll help you," Aladdin told her firmly. "Where are you headed? I know this city like the back of my hand."

Oh, brother, Jasmine thought. Aladdin was trying to impress the strange woman with his knowledge of Agrabah. His arrogant streak would one day be his undoing if his lying wasn't.

"My, how kind of you! I really appreciate this. My late husband was the one who could find his way in the dark. I'm afraid no one received the notice I sent before my arrival for an escort." She primly dusted sand off her skirt. "I'm looking for the palace."

"That's nothing! You see, she's-" Aladdin began, but he was cut off by a jab in the ribs. He turned to Jasmine who flashed him a warning look.

"Excuse us a minute," Jasmine said to Runa. She grabbed Aladdin's hand. "We need to talk. Now."

She pulled him aside. "I don't trust her. She appears out of nowhere and asks for directions to the most obvious part of the city. Don't you find that just a little strange?" she said quietly.

"Jasmine, she's lost and she needs help. Don't we always help someone in need?" he reminded her. "Besides, we're headed back there anyway."

"You're missing the point. Why would a merchant want to go to the palace? Wouldn't it make more sense for her to setup in the marketplace?" she inquired.

Aladdin shrugged, "Maybe she sells her stuff only to royalty. I don't know. She did say she sent for an escort. Maybe it was lost before it could be delivered."

It's a possibility," she conceded, "but I don't buy it. Something's missing from her story. And, if she's a merchant, where is her merchandise?"

"She probably left it at the city gates when she came looking for help," he pointed out.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" She threw up her hands in exasperation. "All right, you win. But, let's not tell her that I'm the princess yet. I want to see if she's really trustworthy first."

Aladdin grinned at her. "Don't worry! It's not like I'm going to run off and marry her. I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Okay. I'll give her a chance, but be careful. There's something strange about her. I wonder what type of things she's selling," Jasmine said thoughtfully. She looked Aladdin in the eyes, "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"Trust me. We'll just bring her to the palace and then we'll get right back to relaxing," he said. He smiled warmly at her.

"That sounds fabulous. All right. Let's go and get it over with," she agreed.

They turned back to Runa, who was waiting patiently. "Follow us. Our next stop-Agrabah palace," Aladdin announced, as they began walking.

((((())))))

Keryl glanced at the sun's position in the sky. It was time to meet up with Runa. She smiled to herself, knowing it soon would be her turn to wield the power. She could not wait much longer. She had to make her bid for control very soon.

She knew that Runa was planning to hit other cities as soon as possible. Keryl decided to make her move while Runa was off making another conquest for her empire. Agrabah was such a small kingdom that its loss would not mean much to Runa, she reasoned. At first, Runa would not realized that, but Keryl had her ways of convincing her of its truth.

Keryl turned to her warriors. She looked over her twenty best fighters. They had been loyal to her so far. She would soon tell them of her plans and they would then be given a choice. They could either join her cause or die by her hand in combat. She knew what they would ultimately chose. After all, it was their only chance of survival.

"Let's move out. Runa awaits our arrival," she told them.

She checked her weapons once more before heading towards the palace gates. Her swords were polished and sharpened to perfection. She was ready. There was no doubt she would get into the palace without a hitch.

((((())))))

** _ Chapter Two _ **  
Genie, Carpet, Abu, and Iago all stood around the strange green table with the net stretched across the middle. Genie laid out a small white ball and two funny looking objects. He handed one to Carpet and took one for himself as well as the ball.

"Okay, Rugman, I'll show you how it's done," Genie told Carpet. "The object of the game is for you to make your opponent miss the ball." He picked up the ball and held the strange miniature racket up to it. "All you have to do is hit the ball with the paddle. Since I am the expert, I'll demonstrate."

Genie took a swing at the ball. He hit it too forcefully and it went flying past Carpet. The tiny ball bounced off the wall and zoomed back towards the table. It struck the tabletop and flew into the net, where it remained still. "I meant to do that!" he announced.

"Sure you did. You're the great expert," Iago said sarcastically, looking at Abu, who snickered loudly.

Carpet flew up and picked the ball up in his tassel. He raised his paddle to signal Genie that he was ready to give it a try.

Genie got into ready position. "All right, give me your best shot. I can take it." He had a feeling that today was his lucky day. Ping-Pong was the perfect game for proving his superior game-playing skills. Carpet didn't stand a chance.

Carpet gently hit the ball in perfect form and it bounced over the net. Genie tried to hit it back, but missed once again. The ball flew up and bopped him on the head.

Abu and Iago fell into hysterics at once as Genie folded his arms and glared at them. The monkey and parrot were laughing so hard, that they rolled off the table and toppled onto the stone floor.

"Once again, I am defeated by the rug!" Genie stated dramatically. "Whoa is me! How shall I ever redeem myself?"

Carpet, the ever-sympathetic friend, glided over and patted him on the back. Genie started pacing the room. "I will beat you at a game yet! I did it once before and I shall do it again!"

Iago stifled his laughs long enough to say, "Oh, right. Sure you will, oh mighty expert. Better luck next century!"

"Go ahead! Laugh at me now!" Genie turned into a knight in shining armor. "I shall return!" he announced loudly. With that, he clanked noisily out of the room.

Iago and Abu looked at each other and laughed even louder. Carpet put his tassels on his "hips" and gave them an admonishing "look."

"Hey, I'm not the one who claimed to be the all-knowing expert!" Iago told him loudly. Abu nodded in agreement. "See? Even the monkey thinks so! You have too much in the morals department!"

Carpet made his closest equivalent to a sigh and flew off after Genie.

Iago and Abu were left alone. They turned to each other and once again resumed their laughter.

Finally, when he had calmed down enough, Abu chittered a question.

"They went out hours ago. Al and the princess are probably somewhere..." Iago began. He stopped midsentence when a thought crossed his mind. "Hey, wait just a minute! They did it to us again!"

Abu squeaked for him to continue. Iago's outburst had sparked his intent interest.

"What do you think? They're on another treasure hunt without us! They want to keep it all for themselves, so they left us behind! They're trying to dupe us again, monkey! And, to think that I called them friends!" he shouted.

The little monkey reminded him of what happened the last time he suspected that they were kept out of a hunt for a secret treasure..

"Okay, so I was wrong! But this is different! This time I know I'm right. Trust me." Iago looked at Abu conspiratorially "So, are you with me?" he inquired.

"Uh-huh! Yeah!" Abu said. He jumped up and down with excitement.

"Come on! Let's find that treasure before they do!" Iago said, as he flapped out of the room.

Abu chattered at him to stop and pointed in the direction that Genie and Carpet had headed.

"Good thinking, monkeyboy! Those two jerks might come in handy," Iago agreed. "They can do all the hard stuff while we grab the goods!"

They went off to try and convince Genie and Carpet to help them get rich quick.

((((())))))

Runa followed the two teens right to the palace gate. She smiled to herself. This was going to be easier than she thought. Everything was falling perfectly into place and Agrabah would soon be hers.

Now it was time to put on all the sweetness and charm she could muster. She knew that she had to be nice to them if her scheme was to succeed, but that did not stop her from being nauseated by all the goodness. Building your own empire and winning a handsome man was a lot of hard work!

"Thank you both for all your help. How can I ever repay you for your kindness?" she asked them. Runa forced a gentle smile to appear on her lips.

"No problem," Aladdin told her. "It was my, uh, OUR pleasure." He smiled apologetically to an impatient Jasmine.

Runa knew the girl still did not trust her. No matter, for soon she would take care of her and Aladdin would be hers. The best part of it all was that she had found out that the boy was engaged to marry Jasmine. She could not wait to see the look on Jasmine's face when she announced her own intention to tie the knot with him.

Nothing could stop her now. She had come too far in this little game to let it end here. Her dreams of ruling an empire were so close at hand. And now she would have someone to rule it with.

Aladdin was obviously a street rat from the wear and tear of his clothes, but that did not diminish his looks. Runa could use his knowledge of the city to enforce her rule. She liked a man who not only looked good but could be useful to her as well. She decided that Agrabah was going to be the capital of her empire. She and her soon-to-be-husband would rule from the palace that stood before them.

Aladdin turned to Jasmine. He whispered something to her that Runa could not make out. She saw the girl nod at something he said. She did not like the looks of this. Aladdin was too much under Jasmine's control. This would have to change as soon as possible.

She knew that the only way to truly win Aladdin's heart was through Jasmine. If she could somehow get rid of her or turn him against her... Still, she had to appropriate the kingdom before she took any time for such luxuries. It seemed as if her work was never done.

"Runa," he said, finally turning to her. "There's something Jasmine wants to tell you."

Jasmine gazed at Runa, then back at Aladdin, uneasily. He gave her a soft nudge. "Go on, just tell her."

"Yes, do tell me," Runa urged. She knew something of great importance was about to be shared. Hopefully it would be something in which to aid her on her quest to conquer either Agrabah or Aladdin's heart.

"I am the royal princess of Agrabah. My father is the Sultan and this palace is my home," Jasmine began in a formal tone. She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I'll take you to see my father. You can offer your goods and services to him directly."

"I'll give you a tour first, if you'd like," Aladdin offered quickly, as if to make sure that Jasmine would not change her mind..

This was the most perfect turn of events! Runa thought. Not only was she being let into the palace by the princess herself, but she was going to steal her fianc too! How lucky could a person get in one day? It seemed that she had indeed picked the perfect place to be the center of her empire.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Jasmine said quietly.

Aladdin flashed her a grin. "Trust me." he whispered back, as she rolled her eyes.

"Lead the way, your highness," Runa told her, barely containing her elation.

((((())))))

Iago and Abu found Genie and Carpet in a small room. They had already begun a rematch of Ping-Pong.

"This is gonna be a cinch! Now watch a master at work," Iago told Abu. He flapped over to the game table and perched next to Genie. "I see you have vastly improved since our last encounter," he remarked.

"Oh, go away! I'm almost winning," Genie said. "I have you now, my woven opponent!" he shouted at Carpet.

Oh, brother! Iago thought. How was he ever going to convince those two bozos to join them on their treasure-hunting adventure?

Then, in a triumphant finish, Carpet slammed the ball and won the match. Genie flung his face into his hands as Carpet tumbled somersaults of victory in the air. Then he  
flew over to Genie and extended a tassel in a show of good sportsmanship.

Genie ignored the peace offering and shrunk down to a tiny size. "Go ahead! Rub it in! I feel so small and insignificant as it is!"

Iago saw this as the perfect opening. He landed on the floor next to Genie. "I know something that might get your spirits up," he said.

"What could you possibly have to say that could make me feel any better?" Genie demanded. "I'm depressed for the next ten-thousand years!"

"Oh, I don't know. Here's something that might do the trick. Our human buddies have gone on another treasure hunt without us," Iago told him.

"Really? Remember the last time you had that idea? Thanks to you, we almost all got killed!" Genie said, as he regained his normal size.

"That was then. But, this is now! I say we catch up with them and see if they need any help. Who knows? They could be in some horrible danger as we speak," Iago informed him.

"That's right! They could really need our help this time!" Genie exclaimed. He turned to Carpet, who flew over to join the action. "So, when do we leave?"

Iago shot a glance in Abu's direction, who gave him a okay sign. Convincing Genie had turned out to be much easier than he had expected. The bozo was so stupid he would have fallen for anything!

He flew onto Genie's shoulder. "Whenever you're ready, blue-boy. Oh, wait a second. I forgot to mention just one teensy thing."

Genie's ear grew to immense proportions. "I'm listening!" he informed him.

"Well, I was thinking. If they didn't want us to know about their little adventure and we're there to save them from, uh..." Iago scratched his head, trying to come up with a way of putting it in simple terms for Genie.

"Oh, I know! Great danger!" Genie finished for him. He turned into a detective. "We'll be spying on them for their own good!"

While I make a break for the treasure, Iago thought to himself. "Right! You've got the idea!" he said aloud. He was going to be one rich parrot after this little business was over.

Abu was impressed. He knew Iago was good at conning anybody, especially him, into going along with his schemes, but this was the best dupe yet. Genie and Carpet had fallen for this trick like a ton of bricks. Maybe Iago was right this time, Abu thought.

Only one thing bothered him about it if it was. Why didn't Aladdin, his best friend in the whole world, tell him about it? He wouldn't let it worry him. This was probably just another typical Iago get-rich-quick scheme and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. Besides, he trusted Aladdin to tell him the truth later about why he was left behind.

Abu walked into the room. He winked at Iago. Only the two of them knew the truth of this important mission.

Carpet flew over to Abu to let him climb on. He squeaked a "Thank you" as he boarded the flying rug.

Iago smiled to himself. Finally, he was going to get the wealth he so richly deserved! Ever since he could remember he had dreamt of having lots of treasure and riches. He could hardly believe his good fortune. That is, if this really was a treasure hunt.

He pushed that thought out of his mind. The others were right. Most of his treasure hunt suspicions had turned out to be something else entirely, but not this time. This time it felt right. Why else would Aladdin have disappeared without telling him?

"Genie, use your magic to track them down," he ordered him.

Genie turned into a seaman. "Aye, aye, sir!" He looked at his mini-radar set. "Follow me!" he shouted, flying out the window.

Iago and Carpet, with Abu in tow, soared after him. Iago and Abu gave each other the thumbs up sign. They were on their way to getting filthy rich at last!

((((())))))

Rajah, Jasmine's pet tiger and bodyguard, was napping in one of the many thousands of rooms in the palace. He was dreaming of the day he would finally eat that annoying parrot Iago when he awoke with a start. There was a feeling of wrongness permeating the air.

His sixth sense picked up what felt like trouble approaching. His sensitive nose picked up three distinct scents wafting up the hall. Two he recognized without a doubt. His beloved Jasmine and her other constant companion, Aladdin, who he almost loved as much as her. But, the third scent was new and very strange.

The newcomer who had arrived with Jasmine and Aladdin gave Rajah an increased feeling of uneasiness. It was as if this person radiated an aura of darkness. He assumed it was a woman from the strong perfume that dominated its scent. He knew that this person was endangering Jasmine. He had to save her!

He skidded down the halls as fast as his four legs could carry him.

((((())))))

Aladdin and Jasmine did not see their constant companions fly by overhead as they entered the palace gates. They were too occupied unknowingly bringing Agrabah's doom to the heart of the palace.

((((())))))

** _ Chapter Three _ **  
Rasoul, the captain of the palace guard, was standing watch at the main gates of the palace. He was accompanied by four of his best men. Twilight was approaching and soon the most vulnerable time of day would be upon them. He would be there to stop any perpetrator from entering the premises.

Rasoul loved his job. It was a thrill to order people around and use his brute strength to protect the royal family. He was a member of a long line of warriors and he was proud of his heritage. He would excel at his position and would one day find time to continue the family line.

His thoughts turned toward that strange woman that the princess had brought in as her guest. It was bad enough that she was going to marry a street rat, but now she was letting just anyone visit the palace. He feared for the future of the kingdom.

He was so occupied with dreading the future, that he did not see the twenty-one shadowy figures descend over the walls. By the time it registered that something was wrong, it was too late.

He was kicked in the back so hard that the impact knocked him to his knees. When he turned around to see his assailant, he only saw a woman. He grinned to himself. She would be easy to handle. This could not be the one who assaulted him. Women were too weak and stupid to become warriors.

Rasoul tried to stand up, but the woman kicked him in the face. His anger grew as he wiped his bloody lip. As he tried to get up once more, he received another blow to the head.

The woman leveled her sword with his neck and dug the sharp point into his skin. "I wouldn't try that if I were you." She turned to one of her fellow warriors, who also happened to be a woman. "Sharan, tie this worthless piece of dirt up and throw him in the bushes with the rest of them."

The other one, Sharan, roughly bound his hands together and wrapped another rope even tighter around his legs. Rasoul was humiliated. He had been defeated by a mere female! He spat at the one who had done this to him, who obviously was the leader. "You will not get away with this," he growled at her.

She walked over to him. "It seems as if I already have. But, don't worry. I'll be back soon enough and we can finish this little matter later." She started heading for the main doors and her warriors followed.

((((())))))

Runa followed Aladdin and Jasmine from room to room. The palace was as magnificent as she had hoped. Of course, a few changes in decor would have to take place in order for her to stand living there. She found so many things that were cute that she almost used her powers to banish them right then and there from the premises.

Aladdin was apparently enjoying his role as tour guide because he pointed out every little detail they passed. She decided that he would need her guidance in learning proper behavior in her presence. It wasn't that she minded hearing his voice, which she found very sexy, but what it was saying. Runa could care less about what was in the palace. All she really wanted was the kingdom.

Jasmine remained close to Aladdin. Runa knew what she was up to. She was protecting her man from the clutches of another woman. She did not know how she was going to get rid of this pest yet, but she figured she would come up with something special when the time came. Runa smiled in anticipation of that moment.

Suddenly, Aladdin and Jasmine stopped outside of large, intricately carved double doors. They both turned to her. Runa instinctively knew that this was her destination-the throne room. This was the beginning of her long-awaited victory.

((((())))))

Rajah looked everywhere for Jasmine and Aladdin. He seemed to miss them in every hall and room. He knew they had been there by the scent they left behind. The stranger was still with them. Her smell permeated the air in every corner and doorway.

He was extremely worried about Jasmine. If this evil one had harmed either her or Aladdin in any way, Rajah would make her pay. He wondered why they had brought her into their home. He thought they had a better danger sense than that. And, what about the guards? Wouldn't Rasoul, the big leader, have stopped anyone that bad? Rajah was very confused.

He finally picked up the trail again. To his dismay, it was headed straight for the throne room. Jasmine's father was now in danger! He had to hurry and try to protect them all from the evil one. He ran down the corridor as fast as his four legs would carry him.

((((())))))

Keryl led her warriors through the palace halls. Runa had told them to get into position and not make a move until she signaled them. Keryl would do just that. She had no intention of letting Runa onto her plans until the right moment came.

Keryl's thoughts momentarily drifted back to the defeated palace guards. She had fought children who were worthier opponents! The guards were cowering weaklings. How this kingdom had not been conquered until now was a mystery. It was like taking candy from an infant to enter the royal palace!

Suddenly, she heard soft footfalls and voices from around the corner. Keryl held out her hand and motioned for total silence. She could not risk being spotted and having the game end before it even began.

As she looked on, Runa and two teenagers entered the hall. The boy and girl both appeared to be in their late teens. The boy looked as if he might be a good fighter. The girl appeared to be of no concern. She looked as if she had lived a pampered life.

Keryl had to wonder what Runa was doing with them. Were they working for her or were they innocent bystanders that she convinced to help her? Unless...

She scrutinized the young girl closely. It was possible that she was Princess Jasmine. She fit the description that Keryl had been given not too long ago. If that was indeed the princess, then who was the boy. A servant? Or, Keryl recalled, the mysterious fianc that no one knew anything about. If Runa had tricked them into thinking that she was friendly, then they were in for a very big surprise rather shortly.

Keryl waited until they passed by and were out of hearing range. She turned to her warriors.

"Follow me. The first one to make a sound will find my sword in their belly. Do I make myself clear?" she inquired of them.

They nodded obediently. Good, she thought. No one will even think of crossing me. They know who is in charge. That will keep them alive when I make take command of this kingdom. Keryl allowed herself a tight smile. The time for her coup was getting ever nearer.

Keryl led them deeper into the royal grounds. They would soon be in position to await Runa's command.

((((())))))

Jasmine listened while Aladdin gave Runa the grand tour of the palace. He kept on rambling about every little detail. She sighed to herself and wondered why she had agreed to this. Even she avoided tours of the palace. Nothing could be more boring and she had grown up here!

She glanced back at their "guest." Runa seemed deep in thought. Jasmine wondered what she was thinking about. This woman gave her the creeps and she could not figure out why. And, that worried her greatly.

Jasmine pulled Aladdin along at a faster rate than he liked. He could go on for hours about the details of the palace. The only way to speed him up was to hold his hand and drag him quickly through each room. She really did sometimes wonder about him. He was the only person she knew who actually enjoyed showing people around the palace.

Jasmine pretty much understood his enthusiasm. He had grown-up an orphan on the unforgiving streets while she had lived with a loving father in a palace. A chance encounter had utterly turned his life around. He was still reeling from his good fortune and it showed.

They soon came to be outside the throne room doors. Jasmine was not to thrilled at the prospect of introducing her father to this woman. He was too trusting and usually liked everyone he met. He was hardly ever suspicious of anyone. Jasmine knew that this woman's charm would win him over as quickly as it had with Aladdin.

She had to be on the alert at the first sign of trouble. Rasoul had also been hesitant about letting this woman into the palace. Of course, Aladdin had talked her into clearing this woman's entrance with the captain of the guard. How could she refuse him? She loved him too much to risk hurting him over something as minor as a bad feeling.

Jasmine also was surprised that Rajah was not around. Where was her pet tiger anyway? If anyone could confirm her suspicions about Runa, it was Rajah. He was extremely protective of her and would attack anyone he did not immediately like. She knew that his instincts were usually correct.

Another unusual thing was that Genie, Carpet, Abu, and Iago were missing. It was not like them to run off alone. Genie would also be able to tell if this stranger was friendly or not. She would had felt safer if they were there as well.

Jasmine knew she could defend herself in the need arose. She was an accomplished fighter in her own right and did not need constant supervision. Learning to use weapons and hand-to-hand combat had been part of her rebellion against the established behavioral expectations of a princess. Even Aladdin was surprised at her high level of skill and strength.

She once again hoped that Aladdin knew what he was doing letting this woman into their home. She would stand by him until the end, if anything ever came to that.

((((())))))

Runa gazed expectantly at Aladdin. "Tell me. What room is this?" she asked, pointing at the double doors. She already was quite sure that it was the throne room, but she could not give that away to Aladdin and the pesky princess.

"This is the throne room," he told her. "The Sultan is hard at work in there right now. I'm sure he'd be willing to listen to your sales pitch now."

Runa saw the girl roll her eyes and shake her head barely perceptibly. She then turned back to Aladdin as he pushed open the two heavy doors.

The throne room was bigger and more magnificent than she could have hoped. It was perfect for her to rule from with Aladdin by her side. The wall behind the throne itself was a partial and pillars gave a spectacular view of the courtyard. Runa felt the exhilaration of victory completely envelop her.

Runa then saw the Sultan himself. He was probably the shortest person she had ever laid eyes on. He was also as round as a ball. His face was half hidden by a full white beard. He hardly looked the part of a strong ruler.

The Sultan was sitting of the floor in front of his throne. Spread out on the floor before him was a bunch of toy animals. He appeared to be playing with them. And, he seemed to be enjoying it, too.

Runa almost burst out laughing. How could this kingdom have lasted so long with a ruler who had nothing better to do than play with toys? He was as childish in his behavior as he looked. She decided this kingdom needed her guidance more than ever.

((((())))))

Keryl silently pushed open the curtains hanging in front of an archway. She gazed through them into the large throne room. She had found her destination. Now all she had to do was wait with her warriors.

((((())))))

Rajah raced down the hall. He spotted the double doors leading to the throne room. He decided to go around to the side entrance and take the evil one by surprise. He would make sure she did not do any harm to his loved ones.

((((())))))

Runa patiently waited as Jasmine approached her father. She couldn't wait for the moment when she announced her intentions.

"Father," Jasmine said, "there's someone who wants to speak with you."

The Sultan got up from the floor and stepped over his playthings. He walked over to Runa and extended his stubby little hand in greeting. "Yes, yes, how nice to meet you!"

Runa forced a smile and shook his hand. "A pleasure. My name is Runa."

"What brings you to Agrabah, my dear?" the Sultan asked.

Now, it was time to bring down the house with her glorious announcement. She smiled sweetly at him. "Well, the reason-" she was abruptly cut off by a loud growling sound.

They all turned to see a large tiger crouched in one of the archways leading into the throne room.

"Rajah!" Jasmine cried out.

The huge cat did not seem to hear her. Runa saw it staring at her, ready to pounce. This should be amusing, she thought.

Aladdin stepped towards Rajah and tried to block his view of Runa. "Easy, boy! She's a friend!"

Rajah ignored his pleas and knocked Aladdin down as he broke into a dead run across the chamber towards Runa.

Runa pointed a finger at the tiger and murmured an incantation. A green burst of energy flew from her finger and struck Rajah full force in the face. The tiger went sliding backwards, taken completely by surprise.

Runa savored their shocked expressions. She then elevated herself in the air.

"As I was saying, this palace is now mine. Agrabah has a new ruler-me!"

((((())))))

** _ Chapter Four _**   
Jasmine stared in disbelief at Runa. She knew she had a bad feeling about her, but she had never expected anything like this. She had to give the woman credit, since she had had everyone else fooled by her ingenious ploy. But, now the ball was in Jasmine's court and she was ready to play hard for it.

"I don't think so! You have no right to the throne. What makes you think you can walk right in and rule Agrabah?" Jasmine said angrily.

"You have a point there," Runa conceded. "Oh, Keryl, come and show them my right."

Jasmine looked in the direction that Runa had called. She saw a woman enter who was taller than most men she knew. She was dressed as a warrior and carried a large sword. Her eyes glittered in anticipation of a fight.

Keryl was followed by her twenty warriors, who Jasmine thought did not look half as menacing as their leader. But, as she well knew, looks can be deceiving. She did not want to experience their capabilities first hand.

Jasmine knew that there was no escape. She looked to Aladdin for any ideas. He shrugged his shoulders. Even he could not figure a way out. She saw her father looking around for his guards, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Guards!" he hollered. The Sultan was surprised that they failed to appear.

"Don't even bother," Keryl spoke. "They're a little tied up at the moment, so they can't help you."

Runa was still hovering high above the floor. Jasmine wished that Genie was there more than ever now that she knew their adversary had magical abilities. She and Aladdin could fight the warriors, but they could not stop magic without magic of their own.

Runa smiled at them as if she were still their friend. "Now that I have your full attention, I would like to explain some things to you. First of all, since you were so nice to me, I have decided to give you a fair chance. Instead of four seconds to make up your minds, I will give you four days. It is within this time that you must either meet my demands or die painful deaths. That is, all of you except Aladdin," she told them.

Jasmine and Aladdin looked at each other, and them at Runa.

"Why me? Why not the princess?" Aladdin asked, jumping to her defense. "Wouldn't she be more valuable alive than me?"

Runa laughed out loud. "Don't be ridiculous! She means nothing to me. The kingdom's mine either way, and so are you. You see, I have chosen you to rule by my side," she said.

Aladdin's eyes went wide. "Are you crazy? I wouldn't rule with you if you were the last woman in the world," he shot back angrily. "I already have my princess to rule beside."

Jasmine felt a warm glow inside as Aladdin denounced Runa's intentions for him. She reached out for his hand and he pulled her to him. "Our love is too strong for you to break," she told the sorceress.

"That's quite all right. I'll let you keep your beliefs, for now. But, we'll see who's right in the end," Runa said. She brought herself down from the air and sauntered over to the Sultan's elephant-throne. She gracefully sat down on the overly-soft cushion.

"Where was I? Oh, yes! I was illustrating my demands. You already know two. Here's the third." She gestured at Jasmine and the Sultan. "Since I am moving into this joint, you two must leave. Consider yourselves evicted. And, I'm not talking just the palace, mind you. I mean out of Agrabah. I never want to see your faces again," she explained to them.

Jasmine felt the anger welling up inside her like a raging volcano. And, like that destructive force of nature, she could barely keep it from violently erupting. "And, what if we refuse?"

Runa smiled, still putting on the pretense of being their friend. "Then, I'm afraid I'll just have to kill you." She seemed to ponder for a minute. "Or, better yet, I can keep you around and let you watch me take away the one thing you love the most," she finally told her.

Jasmine was on the verge of openly attacking Runa with her bare hands. She would not let her get what she wanted. As she tried to take a step towards Runa, the silent-but-deadly Keryl came up behind her and pulled her wrists into a viselike grip.

"Give this one to me. I'll take care of her like I did that idiot captain of the guard," Keryl said in a harsh voice.

Jasmine tried to break away, but the grip on her wrists increased its strength. Her struggles finally ceased when the pain became unbearable.

"Be a good girl," Keryl whispered sadistically into her ear. "I would hate to have to break your arms so soon."

"That will be quite unnecessary. The princess and I have a private score to settle," Runa told her. She turned to Jasmine and met her eyes. "Isn't that right?"

Jasmine nodded slowly. "Why don't we finish this right now? Let's keep this between us and leave my father out of this," Jasmine said.

Runa stood up from the throne. "Where's the fun in that? You seem to forget my original goal. Dealing with you is only secondary to building my empire."

"I'm flattered to know I'm so important to you," Jasmine replied sarcastically. Apparently, Runa had not counted on becoming attracted to Aladdin. This development had changed everything. It was not a simple takeover anymore. It had become a personally vendetta with Aladdin and Agrabah as the prize.

"Don't be. As I was saying, I was going to take over before I even met you. Agrabah is to be the second part of my vast empire. Truthfully, I think I shall move my capital here. It's so much nicer than that dull Land of the Black Sand," Runa told her.

The Land of the Black Sand? If she had defeated Mozenrath, who they could hardly beat, than she was even more powerful than Jasmine had imagined. She said, "Are you finished? Or, is there anything else you want from us?"

Runa smiled radiantly. "Nothing important comes to mind, but I think I have made my point. Keryl, release her."

Keryl finally freed Jasmine's wrists from her death grip. "Shall I bring the boy along with us? He could be our insurance for victory."

"You will not harm a hair on his head. No, let him stay here and spend these last four days with his ex-fiance. They both know that they'll never see each other again," Runa told her.

Jasmine tried to go to Aladdin, but a strong kick to the back of her thigh sent her sprawling. As she attempted to stand, a foot pressed itself into the small of her back.

"I don't think so, girlie," Keryl's harsh voice warned her.

"Keryl!"

Keryl looked up at her mistress. Jasmine could see the anger in Keryl's eyes. She watched her fight her impulse to argue and back down.

She released the princess and bowed to Runa. "As you wish," she said.

Runa walked over to Jasmine and tried to help her up. Jasmine knocked her away and stood up unaided.

"You're an extremely special girl. I've never seen Keryl this mad before. You have succeeded in what very few have done. I'm impressed," Runa said.

"Don't be. I haven't even warmed up," Jasmine retorted.

Keryl glared at both Jasmine and Runa, but said nothing. Jasmine wondered about the dark haired warrior. Keryl seemed to be a force as unpredictable as nature yet she unquestionably obeyed Runa. What had Runa done to win such fierce loyalty from Keryl? Jasmine was almost afraid to find out.

"I'd love to stay longer, but we both have to prepare for what we both know is inevitable. We will meet again," Runa said.

"You can count on it," Jasmine told her.

As if on cue, Keryl and her warriors fell in behind their leader. Runa looked to Keryl, who nodded at her. Runa raised her arms high above her head and spoke a few unintelligible words. The air surrounding them began to shimmer and then, in a radiant burst of light and color, they vanished.

Jasmine, Aladdin, and the Sultan did not speak a word.

((((())))))

Jasmine could not fall asleep that night. She endlessly paced the length of her bedchamber. The events of the past day continuously racing through her head.

How was she ever going to solve this crisis? She had been through so much in the year and a half since she met Aladdin, but nothing could even compare to this. In all the times villains had tried to take over the kingdom, she had never felt any doubt about defeating them. Now, she doubted that she would even come close to winning.

Aladdin had offered to spend the night at the palace, but she had sent him home, telling him that she would be all right. After all, Runa wanted to marry him and would not even think of putting him in harm's way. Now, she regretted her decision. At least, she would have had someone to talk to.

She felt something rub against her leg. She looked down and saw Rajah looking worriedly up at her. She felt terrible. She had been so caught up in her own problems that she had forgotten about him. He had been with her all night and she had not given him so much as a pat on the head.

She sank down on the bed, allowing the big cat to hop up and lay his head in her lap. She stroked his silky fur while he purred loudly and contentedly. They sat like that for several moments, letting the events of the day leave her thoughts for a few precious minutes. She almost fell into a blissful sleep.

Then, like lightning, it hit her. Runa had unknowingly given away her location. Jasmine did not have to wait four days for a rematch, she could have it in the morning. They had been to the Land of the Black Sand so many times that Jasmine could find it with her eyes closed.

She gently lifted Rajah's head from her lap and placed it on a soft pillow. She got out of bed and went into her dressing area. She would go and confront Runa herself. It was the only way to truly settle this mess. It was her fault that she had gotten into the palace in the first place.

She took out her special garb that she wore for dangerous missions. It was made of a dark black material that would blend into the shadows and give her an advantage when sneaking up on guards. She remembered when she first got the outfit. It had been only six months ago, on the anniversary of that first ride on Carpet that took them around the world. When they first fell in love.

She had been brainwashed by the Blue Rose of Forgetfulness into thinking that she was the Scourge of the Desert. Abys Mal and his partner Haroud, who Jasmine tended to think was really in charge, had convinced her that she was the vilest of all criminals. They had unleashed a dark side of her that she did not know she possessed. This outfit represented that aspect of dark aspect of herself and she donned it as a reminder of what she had the potential to become if she was not careful.

She wore her hair in a simple high ponytail and did not put on any cosmetics or jewelry. She pulled on her boots and placed a hooded cape around her shoulders. She also took a whip and a sword as her weapons of choice. She was ready.

She emerged from the back dressing area and knew she could not leave by the palace doors. She went out on her balcony and tried to judge the distance to the ground. It was too far to jump. She looked around to see what else she could use.

There was a large tree nearby with a long branch that came near the balcony. If she could only reach it with her whip. It was worth a shot.

As she was about to try and snag the branch, Rajah came up beside her.

"Oh, Rajah, I'm sorry. But, I have to do this. Don't worry. I'll be back," she said with a confidence she did not feel.

She cocked her arm and let the whip fly towards the branch. It wrapped around the branch with a satisfying crack. Now came the hard part. She took a running start and swung off the balcony. She grabbed onto the tree and looked at her surroundings.

The palace wall was a short jump away and she could easily clamber over that. Without any second thoughts, she set out to stop Runa before it was too late.

((((())))))

Aladdin sat up in his hovel. Sleep would not come to him. He was too disturbed by what had unfolded over the past day. A woman, whom he hated with a passion, claimed him as a prize to be her husband.

The worst part was what this woman had planned for his true love, Jasmine. He knew she had been bothered by it as well, but she was not showing it. She had sent him home even after he offered to stay and comfort her.

He could have used the company. Abu and the others were still missing. This was the worst possible time for them to run off on their own adventure. He could have used Genie's magic today against Runa. That would have stopped everything before it began.

Stopping everything was still a good idea. Aladdin knew where Runa was. He could go to the Land of the Black Sand himself and tell her to stay away from Jasmine. He liked that idea a lot. It was better than sitting around helplessly, waiting for her return.

He would go and put an end to this mess once and for all. It was his fault, after all. If he had not convinced Jasmine to reveal her true identity to Runa, none of this would have happened. She would not have gotten into the palace and Agrabah would be safe from tyranny once more.

He could not sleep anyway, so he got up and decided to get an early start. It would take hours to travel on horseback and even longer by foot. If he left now, he would probably reach Runa's fortress by late afternoon. He gathered a few supplies and set off for the Land of the Black Sand.

((((())))))

** _ Chapter Five _**   
Keryl and her opponent viciously circled one another. The man held his sword at the ready while Keryl let hers dangle from her fingertips. Perspiration poured down his face as he tried to anticipate her next move. He saw an opening and slashed at her.

Keryl gracefully dodged the blade by doing a backflip and dropped to the ground. She kicked out her leg and hit the man in the chin. As he reeled backwards, she jumped back on her feet and brought her own sword up to readiness. In a deft move that was so fast that no one could see exactly what she had done, she knocked the man's sword out of his hand. It fell heavily to the ground. Keryl had not even broken a sweat.

The man dropped to his knees and prostrated himself before her. He panted heavily with exhaustion.

"Get up," she commanded roughly. "You have done well. You have learned much since we last sparred."

The man stood up and bowed stiffly. He did not pick up the fallen sword. He walked off the fighting area.

Keryl turned and regarded the rest of her warriors. They sat looking up at her expectantly. "That is enough practice for now. Dismissed," she told them.

The sixty-three warriors went back into the building while Keryl picked up the sword from the ground. She placed it back on the rack and went back out into the middle of the fighting area. She sat down for her morning meditation.

Keryl found that meditating aided her concentration. She had improved her already excellent fighting skills with the help of her meditation. It gave her the focus she needed to keep pushing her body to meet the strict demands she made of it.

That was not the only reason she had another reason for this quiet activity. It gave her time to search her memory for the forgotten past. Her past was a black nothingness beyond the last five years. She had somehow lost her entire life.

Her oldest memory was of the day she woke up in a strange place with no idea of who or where she was. She had found herself alone in a room that she had never been in before. She was wearing clothes she had not seen before. She did not even recall her own name.

The first person to come to visit her had been Runa, the woman who she would come to call master. Runa calmly explained to her that she was safe and that the battle was over. When Keryl looked puzzled, Runa had informed her that she was the only survivor of a major battle. All of her army had been destroyed.

Runa then explained to Keryl who she was. She told her that she had been a great warrior with a ruthless army who pillaged all they came in contact with. They had been at war with one of her greatest enemies when the other army unleashed their new weapon. The weapon could vaporize anything in its path in an instant. Keryl had been grazed by a blast that left her mortally wounded and had given her amnesia, the kind that one may never fully recover from.

Runa said that she had been passing by when she saw the devastation. She told Keryl that she was the only person still breathing. She had taken her back to her home and used her magic powers to heal her to the best of her abilities. She had been lying unconscious for two weeks before she awoke.

Keryl had had no choice but to believe what she had been told. She could not rely on her own mind to tell her anything. Runa had given her everything-her identity, her profession, and her life. When Runa offered her a position as her head warrior, she owed it to her to accept.

Keryl had faithfully served as Runa's second-in-command ever since that day. That position allowed her to express her volatile nature. It gave her a sense of control over her life. But it was not enough.

She needed something that was hers and hers alone. Something that she had gotten for herself. Keryl had nothing that gave her a sense of identity. Everything she had had been given to her by Runa.

By becoming the ruler of a kingdom, she was truly making her presence known in the world. She would no longer be someone's lackey. She would be her own person.

Runa had made her, but she would break her.

((((())))))

Runa was lying down on her bed. Her long hair flowed freely over the pillows that supported her head. She wore a slender silk chemise covered by a robe of an even thinner material. The outfit accentuated her shape nicely. A tiny crystal and gold pendent hung around her neck.

She did not feel like getting out of bed yet this morning. The day before had been so enlivening that it had thoroughly exhausted her. Her dreams were finally becoming a reality. She was getting what she always knew she deserved.

She had led a utterly dull and normal childhood. She went to school, got honor roll on every report card, and played with her friends. She participated in numerous extracurricular activities. Her parents told everyone that she was a dream come true. It had not been enough.

She wanted more out of life than just being ordinary. At an early age, she decided that she was going to be special. She determined that she would rule the world. She was intrigued by the idea of have limitless power over all other beings. They would live or die by her whim.

It was true that she excelled at all she set out to accomplish. She was at the top of her class and captain of all the teams. But, she was not unique. There was another person like her in every city around the world. She needed something extra to set her above all the rest.

Then, soon after her thirteenth birthday, her life rapidly changed. She developed strange abilities that allowed her to do new and wonderful things. She could think about a place and make herself appear there. It did not matter the time, location, or dimension. If it existed, she could go there.

Young Runa, whose name had been Anna at the time, told no one about her magic. She could not tell her parents because they would not understand. Her friends would fear her and not visit her anymore. It was her secret. She was finally special, like she always knew she would be.

At the age of fifteen, she left home for good. She went off to embrace her destiny. She discarded all ties to her previous life and changed her name to Runa. She would spend the next several years traveling from world to world, era to era. She studied all things that she could get her hands on, absorbing more information in a few years than most people do in a lifetime.

Her second greatest love next to ruling the world was science. She employed her scientific skills in all her adventures. She studied new sciences that would not apply to her original dimension. She felt that her dreams had a chance at becoming a reality.

Until she met Brian...

She sat up in her bed. Why did she have to think of him now? It had been over ten years since she abandoned the life that she had forged with him. She had warned him of her true intentions when they first met. He had known the risks in falling in love with her.

She fingered the pendent she wore around her neck. He had given it to her on their third anniversary. He had also given one to their only daughter on her birthday that year, who had only been six when Runa left. She would be sixteen now.

She pushed all thoughts of them from her mind and let the necklace fall to her chest. She was so close to finally succeeding in what she had devoted her entire life to. She had no regrets. She had done what she had had to do.

Victory was so close at hand. With Keryl at her side, she was unbeatable. She was ready to accept what she knew had always been her destiny. It was long past due.

((((())))))

Jasmine had lost all track of time. It seemed as if an eternity had passed since she set out last night. She knew she was close to her destination. She could feel the evil in the air trying to envelop her. Runa was nearby.

She had run endless scenarios through her head as she walked. In some, she was victorious and saved Agrabah. Others were not so encouraging. But, Runa had to be stopped at all costs. There was too much at stake.

Jasmine felt no fear. She knew, as princess, that it was her duty to protect her people. Her life was a small price to pay for the greater good. She had known this risk when she first decided to come. It had not stopped her then and would not now.

In a way, it was fitting that it was she who came to stop Runa. It was her fault that she had been granted access to the palace. Rasoul had only agreed to let Runa in after Jasmine convinced him that she was friendly and meant no harm. That had been the biggest mistake of her life. Now, it was up to her to correct it.

She wondered what everyone was doing now back in Agrabah. They surely must have noticed that she was missing by now. Father would be worried to no end. He would have the guards search the entire city until the found her. It would be a waste of time, she thought bitterly. She was nowhere to be found.

Aladdin would probably figure out where she had gone and try to stop her before it was too late. But, he would be the one who was too late. She knew that now. She had only one chance to save her kingdom and she could not wait for him to come. It was now or never.

She glanced off into the horizon. The skyline of the Land of the Black Sand was barely visible through the haze. It seemed to always be shrouded in a perpetual mist, as if it was trying to hide the decay within. If evil had a home, she decided, this was it.

Suddenly, she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. She turned to scan the vast desert behind her. Sure enough, there was a small figure in the distance. It was headed in her direction.

Was it after her? Should she chance it and continue on? She finally decided to duck behind a nearby boulder and wait. When the person got close enough, she would ambush him or her and find out if she was indeed being followed.

((((())))))

Aladdin had not been this exhausted in a very long time. He had grown so used to flying on Carpet everywhere that walking such a distance had sapped his energy. But, being a little tired never hurt anyone and he had a while to go before he reached the Land of the Black Sand.

He was determined to make Runa pay for what she had done. And to think that he had fallen for "I'm a lost tourist. Help me" routine! He should had listened to Jasmine. She was right all along. She was always right.

He also had a personal stake in defeating this enemy. Runa expected him to give up everything to be her lover. If she thought that, then she was more demented than he had given her credit for. Jasmine was the only one for him and he was going to make sure Runa knew that well.

His plan counted on her desire for him. If it worked, which he knew it would, Runa would never bother them again. She would run away, rejected by her "love." It was the perfect plan.

He hoped that no one would realize that he was missing until he returned with his good news. Jasmine would be so proud of him. Then again, she might be angry for being left out. On the other hand, she would understand why he did it alone. Why he had to do it alone.

For the first time in his short life of eighteen years, he belonged somewhere. He had grown up without a family or friends and had stolen everything he had. He spent everyday being called "street rat" or "thief." Then, he met Jasmine.

His life changed that fateful morning a year and a half ago. He and Abu were just starting breakfast when something caught his eye. A beautiful girl, who seemed hopelessly lost, was wandering the marketplace. He could not look away. There was something about her that would not let him turn his gaze from her.

He watched her and followed her every move. He felt drawn to this stranger. So when she got into trouble, Aladdin did not think twice about helping a girl he had only admired from afar. Jasmine, running away from a life that was smothering her, trusted a stranger with her life. The instant they met they both knew this chance encounter was meant to be.

Jasmine was the love of his life. She was the beginning of the first family he had ever known. He doubted he could survive without her. She was everything to him and now Runa was trying to take him away from her. He would not let that happen.

He glanced ahead and saw a large boulder where he could take a short rest. He recognized the landscape and knew he was less than an hour away from his destination. Less than an hour away from an encounter that would determine his future.

As he approached the boulder, he noticed a shadowy figure crouched at the base of the rock. Whoever or whatever it was, he hoped it was friendly. He was too tired to fight off any sort of danger at the moment.

((((())))))

Jasmine pulled further back into the shadows. The person was getting closer. She had very little time to decide her next move. She had to think fast.

((((())))))

Aladdin watched the shadow disappear behind the boulder. It had completely vanished. Where had it gone? He had almost reached the rock.

((((())))))

Jasmine came to a snap decision. The best way to handle these kinds of situations was head-on. So, she leapt up and ran towards her "pursuer."

((((())))))

Aladdin froze in place. The figure was running towards him at an astonishing speed.

((((())))))

Jasmine waited until she got close enough and jumped straight at the figure.

((((())))))

Aladdin fell as the figure crashed into him and tackled him to the ground. It was very strong and he could not move. When he finally looked to see the face of his attacker, he gasped in total surprise.

((((())))))

** _ Chapter Six _ **  
"Jasmine?"

"Aladdin?"

"What are you doing here?" they both asked each other at the same time.

Aladdin could not believe his eyes. Jasmine, who was supposed to be mad at him back at the palace, was pinning him flat on his back. What was she doing there?

Jasmine removed herself from Aladdin's chest and stood up. She extended a hand, which he gratefully accepted. She pulled him up in one smooth motion.

They both stood there in silence, neither wanting to be the first to speak.

Suddenly, Jasmine became angry. "You were following me?" she accused.

Aladdin was taken aback. "Following you? Why would I be following you? I had no idea that you were the one hiding behind the boulder. Honest," he finally answered.

The anger faded from Jasmine's face. "As soon as I saw it was you, I assumed that you had seen me leave and wanted to bring me back. I was so sure that I hadn't been seen."

"I really didn't know it was you," Aladdin assured her. She was the last person he had expected to see. He studied her appearance. She wearing the black outfit from her time as "Scourge of the Desert." She rarely donned this clothing except for when she went on very dangerous missions... "I think I know what you're planning to do and I don't like it," he said.

"I could say the same thing about you. We're both headed for the same destination. There's no use denying it," she said flatly.

Aladdin nodded. "The Land of the Black Sand to confront Runa," he agreed. He began to open his mouth, but Jasmine cut him off with a fierce look.

"I'm not going back, so don't even bother. I have as much, probably more, right to face her. She threatened to take over my kingdom, after all," Jasmine reminded him.

"I guess we'll have to work together then." He made a mock look of despair. "I'll just have to try and keep you from getting too badly hurt. Girls, what a nuisance," he whined.

A light smile touched her lips. "I was just thinking the same thing about you."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Let's start moving. I think we're almost there."

"You're thinking? There's a shock!" she teased.

"One more crack out of you and I'll hand you over to Runa myself!"

The continued to banter with each other as they walked. They both knew it was an act to cover up the deep fear that coursed through their veins. Both knew it could be the last conversation they ever had.

((((())))))

Iago was beginning to doubt his own suspicions. There was no trace of Aladdin or the Princess anywhere. He, Abu, Genie, and Carpet had been traveling since the previous afternoon, with him flying ahead of the group. Under normal circumstances, they would have either caught up with them or they would have gotten into trouble by this time. Neither had occurred yet.

At the beginning, he had had Genie consult "The Big Book of Stuff We're Not Supposed to Know" for Aladdin's location. Strangely, it had come up with a blank. Genie had been perplexed, but what else was new? Iago had dismissed the lack of an entry on the grounds that Aladdin and Jasmine might be lost or "in a magic treasure trove." He had announced that they would just search until they found them. Genie had thought this a wondrous idea, since they could be in serious trouble, and it was unanimously agreed upon.

Iago landed and turned to the group. He would not let the others know his doubts about the whole thing. Those jerks would never let him live it down. He would remain the cool head of this party. Smoothing out his feathers, he announced, "You know, I'm getting tired of this route. It seems to be a dud."

"All right, Oh Mighty Leader. Where should we try next?" Genie asked sarcastically.

Iago began to pace back and forth on the sand. Where could they be? Then it hit him. There was only one place where they always ended up. He shook his head. He could never seem to avoid paying the Land of the Black Sand a visit while hanging around these clowns!

He turned around to see Genie and Carpet playing yet another game of ping-pong. Abu had "volunteered" to serve as the playing table. Carpet, as usual, was winning.

"Oh, great," Iago muttered to himself. "Here we go again." He flew over to the game-in-progress and perched on the net. Before he could get a word in edgewise, a wild swing by Genie sent the ball bouncing off his head. "Ow! Would you watch where you aim that thing?" he shouted.

"Oops! Sorry!" Genie apologized. "Are you okay, Birdman?"

"Okay? Okay? Would you be okay if a projectile hit YOU on the head?" Iago yelled. Not that the blue jerk would feel it, he thought. He smoothed his feathers and composed himself as best he could under the circumstances. "Our next destination is the Land of the Black Sand," he announced.

"Hey, that's the best idea you've had all day!" Genie said with delight. "Where else would our favorite adventure-loving duo end-up?" He zapped Abu and changed him back into a monkey. "Let's go!"

Genie spouted fighting words as he flew off with Carpet and Abu. Iago rolled his eyes skyward and silently asked "Why me?" He then flew off after the trio, yelling "Wait for me, you jerks!" at the top of his lungs.

((((())))))

Jasmine and Aladdin arrived at the outskirts of the empty city that was the center of the Land of the Black Sand. Mozenrath's citadel loomed menacingly in the far distance. It was located at the edge of city, overlooking a deep chasm. This was their final destination.

"Are you ready?" Jasmine asked Aladdin quietly.

"Yep, I think so," he replied. He squeezed her hand gently. "Lead the way."

The city streets were completely deserted. There were no mamluks to be found anywhere. However, the magic-sensitive crystals were still lining the side of the roads. Aladdin wondered if Runa had figured out their purpose yet. He would not have been too surprised if she changed them to detect any stranger entering the city.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, he queried, "So, what were you planning on doing once you got here?"

"My original idea was to just confront Runa. I would have fought her for my kingdom. I would not have surrendered to her no matter what. I still won't," she told him.

"You would have fought until the death?"

"If necessary."

Aladdin glanced at Jasmine. "You know, that is probably dumber than my idea," he said in a light tone. "I was going to try and convince her that I was in love with her."

"Really? And how, may I ask, was that supposed to help Agrabah?" Jasmine asked.

"Uh, I never really thought it out that far," he smirked.

"Oh, you! Why is it that you hero types never think things through all the way?" she teased.

((((())))))

This is all I have written so far on this one. I hope you liked it!


End file.
